Right Now I'm Falling In Love With You
by Squishu
Summary: He's too freakin' clumsy. Seeing him all the time makes me furious. That stupid Nagihiko. Making me fall for him like that. He's really selfish. / I'm in love and I hope she looks at me. Oh! And I met this other girl, Mashiro Rima is a very pretty name.
1. Rima

****Title: ****Right Now I am Falling In Love With You  
><strong><br>******Summary: ****He's too freakin' clumsy. Seeing him all the time makes me furious. That stupid **Nagihiko.** Making me fall for him like that. He's really selfish.

****Note******: This is going to be a series of stories that are based off of Honeywork's songs, so Squishu (Jo) and HopeWithinDarkness (KiMi) are going to collab. Yay! So, the first oneshot is by Jo. I hope this isn't too confusing.**

* * *

><p>I stand with a broom, sweeping up all the dust from the floor. I just had to be the unlucky one that cleans up the floor of the classroom. I sigh and turn, watching a boy with long, messy, purple hair trip over nothing, and spill all the paper from the trash can he was holding. That boy is too freakin' clumsy. I glance at him again. He doesn't even stand out, with his messy hair, and his red-rimmed glasses that were at a weird angle from falling. He always runs away from a fight.<p>

I walk over to the boy, who was apparently called Nagihiko Fujisaki, who was still on the ground. "Oi, you. Watch where you're going. This is the third time you've tripped. Over. Absolutely. ****Nothing.****" I spit out, with venom in my voice.

I've seen him around before, and he makes me so damn furious. I look down at him, and noticed that a small blush appear on his face.

"P-Pandas?" I freeze, knowing exactly what he's talking about. I slowly raise my broom and he scrambles to his feet, sprinting out of the door. I chase after him, waving my broom around madly, attempting to hit him.

"Get back here!" I yell, as we pass people lurking in the corridor.

"S-Sorry! I-I-I didn't see any pandas, I promise!" He squeaks, both of his arms protecting his head as he ran.

When I return to the classroom, a blue haired girl with glasses, I think her name is Wakana, stops me.

"Hey, Mashiro-chan... Why were you chasing Fujisaki-senpai?" I stare at her.

"H-He's an upperclassman?" Wakana nods.

"Yes, but he got kept behind a year because he was dancing so much.."

I flush, regretting that I was that rude. And to an ****upperclassman******.** I pause. Wait. Why do I care anyway? I'm rude to everyone.

"Oh well," I mutter, and went back to the place that I was sweeping at. I stare blankly out of the window, brushing my curly hair away from my face, ignoring all the fanboy's swoons, and the female glares, instead thinking of that stupid, ugly, purple-headed boy.

I don't know ****why ****he annoys me that much. It must be his face.

"That's it!" I say, looking up and bumping the side of my hand into my palm, earning strange looks from the rest of the class. "I finally remembered what I have to ask..." I scan the room, improvising the reason for my outburst. "Kirishima-kun!" I walk slowly over to him. "What was Math homework again?"

Kirishima, looking flustered, took his time to reply. "A-Ah, we never got any, M-M-Mashiro-san," He stutters, flushing a brighter shade of red as he continues the sentence.

"Oh," I turn away. "Thanks anyway, Kirishima."

.-.-.-.

I sit near a window in my homeroom class, waiting for school to start. I lean out of the window, gazing down at the students coming into school, and see ****him****. The one and only, purplehead. I sigh, feeling annoyed already.

It's been about a week or two since that 'incident', and ever since that time, I always seem to notice him.

Our eyes meet, and he gives me a dazzling smile, raising his hand in greeting. I flush a little. He always seems so innocent. That's another thing that I ****hate ******a**bout him.

But, even so, I feel the corners of my mouth turn up, into a small, shy smile. Fujisaki seems shocked, but his smile widens, and his hand lowers as he walks into the entrance of the school.

After I realise what I just did, I face palm. Why the hell did I do that?

"Nee, nee, Rima-tan! Why have you got a huge smile on your face?" My childlike friend, Yaya asks. I glance over at her. She's currently sitting on the table behind me, her hair up in her usual pigtails and ribbons, licking a lollipop.

I shook my head. "Oh, it's nothing, Yaya."

"If you say so, Ri-ma-tan!" She giggles.

At that point, Fujisaki enters the classroom, walking towards me. Immediately, as if it was instinct, my back straightened, trying and have the perfect posture.

As soon as he got near me, he bowed down. "I'm sorry!" I blink.

"What?"

"About.. that.. thing…," He averts his gaze from mine. "What's your name, by the way?" He changes the subject quickly.

"Mashiro. Mashiro Rima," I mutter.

"I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki. You can call me Nagi. Nice to meet you, Rima-chan!" He beams.

"Fujisaki! I never gave you permission to use my first name!" I rage.

The bell rings for the start of school. "Oh, I got to go to my class. Bye, Rima-chan!" He ran off, leaving me standing there alone, looking around for Yaya, who had disappeared as soon as Fujisaki came in. Strange.

**.-.-.-.**

I stand by myself in Gym. Two classes in our year had paired together for Gym, and the teacher ordered that we pair up together. I look around, but everyone is taken.

I raise my hand. "Sensei. I don't have a-," I got cut off by Fujisaki grabbing my hand.

"We're partners, all right, Rima-chan?" He winked. I open my mouth to say something. The words get stuck in my throat. I shut my mouth, and nod.

"Fine…" I grumble. He grins, and then drags me off to an open space in the large room.

__.-.-.-.__

__Meet me at the Gym. - Fujisaki Nagihiko.__

I stare at the note again, after making my way to the gym, which was empty. What did that idiot even want? Oh wait. He didn't want anything. It's probably just a prank.

I sigh. "Fujisaki? Fujisaki Nagihiko? Purplehead?" I call out, nearing the gym cupboard, and yanking it open, just in case he was in there, planning to scare me.

I stick my head into the dark room, looking around.

"Not the-," I got cut off as I felt someone push me into the gym cupboard, and close the door. I heard a click, and then seen a dark figure by the window. All I could make out was curly, permed hair. "O-Oi. Fujisaki. Let me out. Joke's over."

"Ohohoho! Yamabuki Saaya is going to teach you a lesson! To stay away from Nagihiko-sama! Ohohoho!" The figure yells and then walks off, clacking noises from her heels echoing the room.

I sit down, closing my eyes, trying not to panic. Who's Yamabuki Saaya anyway? I shake my head.

"Just keep calm, keep calm," I open my eyes. "I'll be let out soon," I say, starting to shake.

"It's not like last time. I won't get kidnapped. I'm not kidnapped. I'm fine," I ramble. "M-Mama… Papa... I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" I curl up into my signature ball shape.

An hour or two pass, and I'm still stuck in here. I'll never get out. They're never coming back.

Suddenly, there's a banging sound, and the door slowly slides open, light entering the room.

"R-Rima-chan?" A familiar voice says. I look up, and see Nagihiko standing by the entrance of the door, his eyes wide. "A-Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I feel a new batch of tears well up in my eyes, and stream down my face. "I'm sorry." I repeat, my eyes wide, my pupils dilated. He slowly walks over to me, and kneels down beside me.

"...Rima.." He whispers, enveloping me in a warm embrace. "It's okay." He starts patting and stroking my head while I sob. "You're okay now." Slowly, I wrap my arms around him as he comforts me.

"I'm sorry." I whisper for the last time, feeling safe in his arms.

.-.-.-.

The next day at school, I see Nagihiko walking along in the corridor. "N-Nagi!" I call. He turns, and sees the owner of the voice. He looks surprised. No wonder. I always call him 'Fujisaki.' I walk quickly over to him. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Rima-chan!" The bell rings, and everyone hanging around in the corner starts to head to class. Nagihiko takes a step forward, and I grab the back of his jumper.

"Wait." He stopped at my voice.

"What's wrong, Rima-chan?" He sounds concerned.

"T-Thank you." I say, turning my head to the side. "For yesterday." My face flushes at the memories.

"A-Ah. It's nothing. I was just helping a friend. That's what friends do, right?" His head tilts forward, making a curtain of hair fall between me and his face.

"Oh. I see... Thanks anyway." I open my phone to look at the time. "We need to get to class." He nods. It's oddly silent between us for once. How strange...

.-.-.-.

Ugh. This had to be the ****worst ****day of the ****year****. My parents weren't picking up their phones, and it was raining heavily. And worst of all, I was wearing a white sundress. The only reason I wasn't soaked was because of my huge, white floppy hat, which substituted as an umbrella of some sort.

I stop, staring at a person leaning against a wall directly in front of me. I take a few steps forward, shivering. That purple hair is familiar. But it was up in a high ponytail. "Nagi...hiko?" I ask, taking another step towards them.

They look up, and I see their face. It looks like Nagihiko, but they have on lipstick, and some concealer, it seems, which is rubbing off because of the tears running down their face.

"A-Ah! Are you Rima-chan, by any chance?" The person's voice was soprano. And fake.

"Who are you?" I ask suspiciously.

"I-I'm Nadeshiko! Nagihiko's twin!" She giggles, despite the tears. I stare at her for a moment.

"Liar," her eyes widen.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're lying. Nagihiko. Why are you in female's clothes? Are you a cross dresser?" I ask in my usual monotone, raising an eyebrow.

"W-W-Well..."

"Get on with it, please." I start tapping my foot, crossing my arms.

"I have to cross-dress as part of my family's dancing tradition, to get a better feeling of what it's like to be female..." He trails off, going back to his regular voice.

"Oh. That sucks…so.. Why were you crying?" He stiffens.

"What are you talking about, Rima-chan? I wasn't crying," he says, forcefully.

"You were."

He sighs. "Fine. Fine. It's because if I don't do this dance procedure right, then I'll be stuck as a girl, going to school." My eyes widen. "And I'm not good enough for this dance." He then notices what I'm wearing. "My, my, Rima-chan. You're going to get soaked if you wear things like that out in the rain!" He takes me by the arm, leading the way.

"Wait, where are you taking me?"

"My house. It's just around the corner."

"Oh."

He turns a corner, and steps forward, ringing a doorbell. I look up, and gasp.

"F-Fujisaki... You never told me you lived in a ****mansion****."

"It's not that big a deal." He shrugs, and enters, with me following behind him. We both take off our shoes, and he gives me slippers to wear.

"Sorry for intruding…" I mumble, pulling on the indoor slippers.

He leads me to his bedroom, which is plain, with only a bed, a dresser, and a closet in it. There's a muffled call from down the hall, it seems.

"Sorry, Rima-chan. But I need to leave right now… I'll be back soon. Really soon. Just... stay here, okay?" I nod, and he leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.

I glance around the room. What am I supposed to do now? I flop down onto the carpeted floor.

"Uggggggh," I groan, lying back and staring at the ceiling.

Ten minutes later, I sit up. __"I'll be back soon," __he said. __"Really soon," __he said.

"Yeah, right. It's been ten minutes!" I say to myself, impatiently. I slowly stand up. "I'm going to the toilet." I announce to no one, walking out of the room, and looking around, deciding to take a left.

I wander down the corridor, and stop, at the corner of my eye I see a door that's wide open, and inside is a bathroom. A few minutes I come out, turning to go back the way I came. I walk back up that way, and go around a corner. And another. And another. I stop.

"Wait... Where am I?" I mumble, turning in a whole circle, staring at my surroundings. Damn it. I'm lost. Suddenly, I heard traditional music flowing down the corridor. My head snaps in the direction of the source, and I walk silently down that way.

I stop outside another door, where the music is coming from, and open the door a crack, putting my eye to it. Inside, in a bright, large room is 'Nadeshiko', and sitting at the sidelines is an old woman and a fairly young woman that looks like 'Nadeshiko', with lighter hair.

'Nadeshiko' is currently gliding around, with a fan in her hand, and I realise she is dancing. Another reason to hate her. Him. He makes a better girl than I do. And he thinks he's not good enough? ****Bullcrap.****

I close the door, and sigh, turning, and going back up the way I came, eventually finding Nagihiko's bedroom again. I close the door quickly, and flop back onto the floor, resuming the position I was in before I left the room.

A minute later, the door opens, and 'Nadeshiko' appears by the doorway. "Sorry I took so long, Rima-chan!" I sit up.

"Finally. What were you doing anyway?" I say, playing dumb.

"Oh, nothing. Just some chores my mother wanted me to do." She says, breezily. "The rain has stopped, by the way. I can walk you home now. Just wait a minute for me to get changed."

"Okay." I stand and walk out of the room, closing the door behind me. A minute later, Nagihiko comes out again, surprising me. "H..How did you get changed that quickly?" I choke out, staring at him.

"Oh, I'm used to switching quickly. It's no big deal…" His voice was back to it's normal pitch again. He takes my hand, pulling me along. "C'mon, Ri-ma-chan!~" He says, saying every syllable in my name.

I scowl. Did you know, Nagihiko? That I'm a pretty good actress too? That means I can tell when you're faking a smile.

When his house is about a block behind us, I stop. "Nagihiko. Are you still worried about the whole dancing thing?" I look up, to meet his beautiful, ochre eyes.

"No. What are you talking about, Rima-chan?" He lets go of my hand and looks down at his feet. I slowly raise my hand.

****Slap!  
><strong>**  
>He looks at me again, his eyes wide, his jaw slack, as he raises a hand to his red cheek. "Stop it. Stop lying to me. I know when you're lying, Nagihiko. And it hurts. Why don't you trust me?" I pause, and take a deep breath. "Your dancing is good. I was watching you dance there. You're amazing. When you were dancing in that room, I could see that dancing makes you happy. Don't dance for anyone else.. That's stupid. Dance for yourself. And.. You're... You're a better girl than I could ever be. So.. just... stop worrying!" I yell at him, and then walking on, past him.<p>

After I take a few steps away from him, I heard him. "Rima-chan." I stop.

"What is it?" I don't turn around.

"…Thank you." He mumbles, and then follows me the rest of the way home in silence, with a stupid smile on his face.

.-.-.-.

The school grounds are really busy today. Obviously. It's Graduation. Time to move on to High School. There are a lot of people crying. Yaya, Nagihiko and I stand by the school entrance; Yaya holding a digital camera, Nagihiko and me linking arms, although I tugged his arm down so he could be at my height.

"Smile, Rima-tan!" Yaya yells at me.

"Why? There's nothing funn—" I got cut off from saying my usual phrase, because Nagihiko took his thumb and index finger, and pushed the ends of my lips up, into a smile, then faced the camera and grinned.

**Click!**

"Oi! Nagihiko!" I scowl, walking over to where Yaya was with the camera. I look at the photo. "I look horrible!" Nagihiko took the camera from Yaya's grasp.

"Oh, I don't think so, Rima-chan. You look pretty in this." My face immediately turns red.

"W-Well... You don't look as stupid as usual in that!" Nagihiko laughs.

"Oh! I made Rima-chan blush!" Nagihiko grins, and Yaya cheers.

"Rima-tan has a crush! Rima-tan has a crush!" Yaya chants.

"Sh-shut up! No, I don't, Yaya!" I glare at them both, and turn, stomping off, with both of them running after me.

"Wait, Rima-chan!"

"Yaya and Nagi were only joking!"

_.-.-.-._

__Ding dong.. Ding dong...__

The start of High School. Nagihiko and I are in the same class… but Yaya isn't. I take a seat next to the window, staring out of it. Nagihiko hasn't come into class yet, and neither has the teacher.

"G-Good morning..." A familiar voice says. I turn, and my eyes widen. Nagihiko was standing by the door, bag under one arm, and another running through his hair, which was shorter. And he didn't have his red-rimmed glasses on.

Everyone turns to look at him, and then I heard murmuring. Nagihiko walks towards me, sitting down behind me. "Good morning, Rima-chan!" He smiles. I turn, and unintentionally smile back.

"Morning."

The teacher then comes in, and silences the class. I stare out of the window again, not taking notes.

Soon, the morning has gone, and it's interval. I stand up, and turn, to find Nagihiko not there. I sigh, and then walk out of the class, walking through the school grounds. Ever since Graduation, and those other times, I've been thinking about Nagihiko a lot. It's not like I mean to do it or anything, it just happens.

"Did you see Nagihiko-sama?"

"I know! He's changed a lot! He's so much hotter now!" I heard murmurs everywhere.

I hear Nagihiko's voice, and turn, to see him surrounded by girls.

"Why did you have to grow up to be loved by every single girl?" I mumble, feeling jealous. He looks up, sees me, and raises a hand in greeting. I turn away.

.-.-.-.

"Bada balance!" An idiotic guy says, doing the pose wrong. I freeze, and glare at him.

"It's **BALA BALANCE**, you fool!" I yell, going on one foot, and curling my arms above my head, doing the usual Gag Manga Diaoh pose. "Bala Balance!" I giggle. "Bala balance!" I freeze again, realising what I just did.

The class was silent, staring at me. I turn, and run out of the classroom, finding a secluded place, curling up into my usual ball position. A few minutes later, Nagihiko runs by, but then stops, turning towards me.

"Rima-chan," he manages to say, breathing heavily. "Are you okay?" I shake my head. My face is red, I can feel it. "I didn't know that you liked gags."

My head shoots up. "I love gags! Gag manga is my life! Got a problem with that?"

"No. It was... cute, you know. The Bala Balance gag." He smiles down at me. "Rima-chan, everyone liked it. And thought it was cute. They just... didn't expect it. That's all." I hug my knees closer to my chest.

"I'm not going back there." I mumble.

"Come on, Rima-chan. Please?"

"...Fine." When that grin appears on his face again, I realise that I've got a crush on that stupid purple head.

.-.-.-.

A few days pass, and Nagihiko and I are hardly talking to each other. I often see him staring at a pretty girl with short, pink hair, who's always around a blonde haired male. I see them laughing a lot. I wonder why he stares at them…

It's clicked.

He... likes Hinamori Amu. That's why we've grown apart. I bury my face in my hands for a moment, and then look up. It's not like I'm upset. ****Okay?****

.-.-.-.

A month or so passes.

I walk over to the window, and watch everyone walking into the school building, just a few minutes before the bell rings. And I see him again. As time went on, he and I have slowly grew apart.

Our eyes connect, and he raised his hand in greeting, that same smile on his face. I turn away, and crouch down, closing my eyes for a second, hugging my knees tightly. My face is red again.

My heart feels like it's going to burst. I really want to talk to Nagihiko. I shake my head and stands up again, leaving the classroom to go and look for Yaya, and ask her what to do.

I find Yaya in her classroom, and I explain to her what has happened. "Well, Rima-tan." She takes a giant lick of her lollipop. "You just need to tell him your feelings!"

"But when, Yaya?"

"After school!" I gulp.

"Fine. But if this doesn't work, I'll blame you. Got it?"

"Yes sir!~" Yaya mock salutes.

.-.-.-.

It was after school. I walk along the corridors, trying to find Nagihiko.

Not in this corridor.. Not in this corridor.. Not in this one... I give up quickly, leaning against a wall, and sighing.

"What's wrong, Rima-chan?" Nagihiko suddenly appears in front of me with a broom in his hand.

"O-Oh, well I was trying to find s-someone."

"Who? Maybe I could help?"

"I was trying to find you," I mumble, staring down at my shoes.

Nagihiko looks shocked. "What do you need, Rima-chan?"

"Agh. Well. Um... You see.. I.. I... Forgot what the chemistry homework was!"

"Oh. It was to research jellyfish and find out what is in their stingers, Rima-chan."

"T-Thank you." I managed to say, and walked away. Damn it...

.-.-.-.

It was the next day. After school, again. I've decided to write a letter, with my feelings for him written on it. I'm standing by the shoe lockers, waiting for Nagihiko to come downstairs. Today is the day…

…And hopefully you'll understand... And hopefully my feelings won't tear us apart.

Fifteen minutes pass, and I'm still waiting for him to get his outside shoes.

_Clack. Clack. Clack._

I look up, as Nagihiko steps off of the last stair. It's obvious that he's been crying. Somehow, I always catch him at the worst of times.

Instead of giving him my letter, I conceal it behind my back. "Oh, hello, Rima-chan." It's so clear to me, that his heart was broken. "I got dumped," he says, trying to smile, one hand scratching lightly at his neck.

"I like you!" I take a step forward, towards him.

He smiles, properly this time. "Its okay, Rima-chan. You don't have to comfort me."

"That wasn't what I meant…" I mumble.

.-.-.-.

I hugged the picture to my chest, crying my heart out, deciding that one day, when I recover; I'll talk to him again.

****|Author's Note: AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH. TEN PAGES. OVER 3K WORDS. I'M SO HAPPY.****

****"I really should stop writing Rimahiko fanfiction based on songs," I say as I write it. Yup. So, KiMi's part should be out soon, so look out for it!****

****Also, for my readers, do you think I should write longer stories/chapters which will take longer, or shorter chapters which will be quicker? I really don't know which will be better.****

****But for now, I am going to finish writing She. And if that's not my next story that's out, I give you permission to slap me. Bye!|****


	2. Nagihiko

****Title:****Falling In Love With You Now -another story-  
><strong><br>******Summary: ****I'm in love and I hope she looks at me. Oh! And I met this other girl, Mashiro Rima is a very pretty name.

****Note from Kimi: ******Hello all you awesome chocolate-eating people! HopeWithinDarkness(user account name) /Kimi here! I'm really happy to write a collab with Jo-chan. Writing in present tense was soooo hard, but it was worth it to write about Nagi as an unconfident clumsy person! XD**

* * *

><p>Next to a couple guys in my grade, I stand nervously. They joke around, occasionally hitting me hardly on the back, laughing.<p>

"Hey, Nade, go out with me!" the taller one jokes.

"Idiot! What the heck are you talking about?" his friend laughs at him.

I avert my eyes, furrowing my eyebrows in quiet distaste. I can hear girls whispering, "Ew!"

_I guess people really do see me as a girl._

"My name is Nagihiko..." I say softly as I slip away from them. Apparently, I'm a feminine-looking person that's a pro at playing the role of an 'invisible guy'.

.-.-.-.-.

"O-ow!" I say as I fall in my face walking into the classroom. No one even bothers asking if I'm alright anymore; tripping is part of my daily basis. I hurriedly get up, rushing to do my classroom duty, which was emptying away the paper waste basket, but just as I reach the corner of the room where the trash can is, I trip again, my arms sprawling comically on the ground in front of me. I sigh as I get back up.

I pick the paper-filled trash can, starting to leave the classroom. I feel myself wobble and before I can register it, I'm on the floor again. This time, My red-rimmed glasses got dislocated.

"Oi, you. Watch where you're going. This is the third time you've tripped. Over. Absolutely. Nothing." a voice scolds.

I look up to see who is talking to me and find a short, blonde girl glaring at me with a poisonous voice. I lower my gaze and start to apologize, but then I notice that I can see under the girl's skirt. I blush, my face becoming crimson red as I utter the only thing on my mind.

"P-pandas?"

I look at her face again and see the emotions brewing up on her face.

_Uh oh. I really did it this time_, I think as I quickly get on my feet and run away. She follows me, running surprisingly fast, yelling at me to come back so she can whack me with the broom she is waving around fiercely, just like a little monster.

I risk a look back as she becomes nearer to me and I squeak in fear. "S-Sorry! I-I-I didn't see any pandas, I promise!"

"Like hell you didn't!" she yells and I run faster, narrowly avoiding being hit by her broom.

Such a violent girl.

.-.-.-.-.

_Since she doesn't really seem to like me, I should be nice to her, right? Oh! There she is now...I should wave._

I raise my hand in greeting, looking up at the petite, blonde haired girl staring out the window. Our eyes meet and I give her a small wave. My face lights up as I gently smile. I see her flinch a bit, barely visible since she was so far away, but when I see her face morphing, smiling, I freeze, my hand still in the air. It was a beautiful, small, smile. I did not think she would smile at me after a whole week of glaring whenever she saw me.

My smile widens, feeling happy as I put my hand down and head into the school.

I muster up my courage. It's been a week since the incident, and I told her I would forget it, but I do not feel right without apologizing. I hurriedly change into my indoor shoes and make it into the classroom, breathless.

Stuttering, I apologize, but right after, our conversation falls silent and I introduce myself. When she replies to me, I beam, happy that she does not seem very mad at me.

Mashiro Rima is a very pretty name.

.-.-.-.-.

I approach her again, hoping not to be annoying, at PE.

"We're partners, all right, Rima-chan?" I ask her.

We partner up for stretches. Thankfully, she was the only person left. Had she not have been, I probably don't have had the nerve to ask her to partner with me.

I wink at her on effort to charm her but I don't know if it worked well. But she agreed and I grin, happy.

.-.-.-.-.

The classroom door slams open and a petite girl with small brown pigtails sticks her head in.

"Rima!?" Yaya, a classmate of mine exclaims worriedly. I approach her.

"What's the matter?" I ask gently.

"Yaya can't find Rima-chi anywhere!" says Yaya. My eyes widen in shock, I look back at her desk and see her bag still there even though school is over. I become worried and begin listing places she could be in my head. Then, I hear whispering from a group of girls in the corner of the room.

I barely catch the word "Gym" in their conversation before I take off running at the fastest speed possible. When I get to the Gym, I slam the doors open, glancing around, then checking the gym cupboards. I pant as I open the cupboard on the left of the Gym.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I hear her say, hands over her ears. I stand there in shock for a few seconds before I feel myself tearing up a little too. I walk over and give her a hug, hoping that it will soothe her.

"It's okay," I say, "It's okay now." I pat her on her back, embracing her tighter.

"I'm sorry." she whispers and I freeze in my position for a moment.

"It's okay now," I repeat, not knowing what else to say. We stay like that for a while and I feel her sadness seeping into me. My eyes water up as she sobs into me.

Yaya comes running in after me and I hear her breathe a sigh of relief at the sight of Rima.

.-.-.-.-.

"N-Nagi!" a person calls the next morning. I whip my head around to see who is talking to me, my long hair flying in the process. My eyes widen in shock and cheerful surprise. It was the first time Rima addressed me informally. "Good morning," she says.

_Yes! She doesn't hate me so much after all!_

I feel giddy with energy as I say, "Good morning, Rima-chan!" As if on cue, the bell rings and I start heading to our classroom, but something is holding me back. Not understanding what is happening, I try to move. I fail greatly, as the thing stopping me was holding me firmly and I had little strength, if any at all.

"Wait." Rima says, and I stop trying to move, turning my head to face her, confused. I do in fact, realize that she was the one stopping me from moving. I feel like an idiot.

"What's wrong, Rima-chan?" I say, genuinely wondering what is wrong.

"Thank you for yesterday," she says, her face flushing a shade of pink. My face flushes as well, remembering that I saved her from the locked Gym cupboard.

"A-Ah. It's nothing. I was just helping a friend. That's what friends do, right?" I tell her, tilting my head forwards making my hair fall in front of my face to cover up my blushing.

_I may be girly-looking, but I can't afford not to be a guy by blushing!_

"Oh. I see... Thanks anyway." She opens her phone to look at the time. "We need to get to class." I nod in agreement and we stroll to class.

I don't notice the silence between us, I'm too embarrassed, remembering the events of yesterday.

.-.-.-.-.

When we make it to the classroom, I slide the room door open and let Rima in first. I see Yaya next to Rima's seat. Yaya's face seems to light up at the sight of us and she grins widely and mischievously.

Yaya looks pointedly at me and I title my head in confusion. Rima walks over to her and Yaya says something to make her blush. I look away and sit in my seat just in case I see something I shouldn't, but I can't shake the feeling that someone was stealing glances at me. It didn't feel like how other girls glances at me in either pity that I looked so girly or in worship _**because **_I looked girly and wanted to like me.

I wonder who it is. I shift in my seat uncomfortably as the teacher walks in. I wonder_**what **_it is.

.-.-.-.-.

I'm late for dance practice with my mother even though I'm leaving school two periods early. I throw my books into my bag and run to the shoe cupboards to change into outdoor shoes. It's urgent. My mother let me attend school regularly this year under the condition that I don't slack off in dance practice. I do love dancing, but it was the reason I was held back a year. Because I danced too much, I didn't attend enough classes to pass the last year of Junior High and was held back.

I sighed, dashing to the restroom to change into my alter ego I had while dancing. I swiped lipstick, hoping that no one would open the restroom and see me changing. Hopefully, this will make my mom a little less furious at me for being late.

Then, I check my phone. I facepalm right after reading the message. My mother wrote that dance practice would be postponed until after school finished since she is going grocery shopping. I sigh, undressing, finding myself an idiot for rushing so much earlier. I had already told the school that I would be leaving early and they excused me.

__Should I go back to class?__

Suddenly, I remember that the High School releases early today. I grin, changing into casual clothes so the police wouldn't ask me why I'm not in school, and make my way to a cafe that my friends that moved onto High School without me often hung out.

I walk at a brush pace, hoping to make my arrival as soon as possible. I haven't talked with them in a while, I hope that they haven't changed.

When I get there, I nearly pass by the cafe since I am so focused on walking fast. I stop myself just in time and opens the door. The door's bells jingle as I peer inside. I grin, seeing Amu sitting at a table with my other friends. I stop peering in and walk in normally, waving as I approach their table.

"Hey." I say in the lowest volume possible to still be heard clearly. They whip their heads towards me and they grin. I grin back, happy to see them.

"You're looking good!" Kukai exclaimed, getting up and throwing his arm onto my shoulder. I wobble at the impact but still manage to smile as he brings me into his one-armed hug.

"Kukai, you're making him uncomfortable," Amu giggles.

"It's alright," I say, " I'm just not used to it anymore."

"Heeeh? Is that so?" Amu rests her face in the hand she propped up on the table.

"How have you been Nagi?" Tadase asks politely.

"G-good," I stutter.

"Pocky?" Amu offers, holding out a box.

"Mhm." I reach up to grab one. Tadase watches the exchange carefully, drinking on his tea.

__I'm sure you and I have the same 'important person' on our mind.__

I nibble on my Pocky stick and we all talk casually, and I do my best to keep up with their conversations and catch up with what I've been missing.

Something becomes apparent by the time I need to leave. Tadase obviously is being wary and gentle to Amu, and Amu is the same to Tadase.

"I'-I'm surprised you can hang around them when they give off such a lovey-dovey aura." I whisper to Kukai, looking at them in slight awe.

"Yup. I usually can't. Most of the time I leave them alone and at school, there are other people around so..." Kukai trails off and I feel something inside me break.

I grab another Pocky stick, but they don't notice. I bite on it harshly, hearing it crunch.

Along with every crunch the Pocky makes, I can feel my heart snapping too.

__This whole love-stuck thing happened in a blink of an eye.__

My love is slipping away.

I feel the tears welling up in my eyes and I get up from my seat, not able to hold back anymore.

"I...I need to go." I mumble to Kukai and he looks at me cheerfully.

"Sure! See you!" He calls as I run off.

His cheerfulness seemed mocking to me as I ran back to the school. Halfway through, it starts to rain.

Running into the restroom, I change into my alter ego, lipstick, concealer and kimono at logrolling speed, still feeling negative from witnessing Amu and Tadase act all lovey-dovey.

Calming down, I start walking to my house. School hadn't released just yet. I stare at the rain pouring down, under the shelter of the sticking out roof on top of the wall I am walking along. I lean against the wall, gazing at the water fall onto the ground.

I tilt my head and I feel something warm against my cheek.

I lift up my hand to feel it and turn around to face the wall, ponytail swishing in the air. I cover my eyes with my hands, forehead resting on the wall.

__I'm crying. Is it time to say goodbye to that first love of mine?__

I stand there for what seems like an eternity, tears streaking down my face.

"Nagi...hiko?" A voice asks, with uncertainty clear in their tone. I quickly try to wipe my tears from my face as I turn around.

"A-Ah!" I say, startled to find Rima standing there, "Are you Rima-chan, by any chance?" I switched my voice to high, fake soprano voice.

"Who are you?" She asks, her face crinkling in suspicion. She is scaring me.

"I-I'm Nadeshiko! Nagihiko's twin!" I giggle with my soprano voice. I force my eyes to feel happiness, but instead, I feel the residue of my dried tears. I wonder how bad my face looks.

"Liar." My eyes widen.

"What do you mean?" I try saying, hoping to play any uncertainty off. Still, it seems I am too late.

"I mean, you're lying. Nagihiko, why are you in female's clothes? Are you a crossdresser?"

I stand frozen. Her voice scares me, it lacked emotions, like it was meant solely for interrogation.

"W-W-Well..." I stutter and trail off.

"Get on with it, __please__."

"I have to crossdress as part of my family's dancing tradition, to get a better feeling of what it's like to be female.." I go back to my regular voice, finding no other choice but to explain.

"Oh. That sucks.. so. Why were you crying?" Rima says offhandedly and asks. A chill runs through my body.

__She noticed?__

I stiffen, "What are you talking about, Rima-chan? I wasn't crying," I say, forcing the words out of my mouth, because I __did __cry.

"You were."

Those words hit me like a bullet.

__At the very least, I don't want her to know why I'm crying.__

"Fine. Fine. It's because if I don't do this dance procedure right, then I'll be stuck as a girl, going to I'm not good enough for this dance." I lie smoothly. I look at her straight in the eyes in attempt to show that I'm telling the truth. While looking at her, I notice what she's wearing. "My, my, Rima-chan. You're going to get soaked if you wear things like that out in the rain!" I take her by the arm, heading in the direction of my house.

"Wait, where are you taking me?" I heard the question in her voice.

"My house. It's just around the corner." I tell her.

"Oh."

Turning the corner, I walk into my front yard and ring the doorbell.

"F-Fujisaki.. You never told me you lived in a mansion." I raise my eyebrow at her.

"It's not that big a deal," I say. I walk in and hand Rima a pair of indoor slippers. After she slips them on I motion her to follow me.

"That's my room," I say as I point to a door. I walk inside and she follows, glancing around.

"Uhm." She replies.

"Sorry, Rima-chan. But I need to leave right now.. I'll be back soon. Really soon. Just.. stay here, okay?" I tell her, hoping to be courteous as possible. She nods and I close the door while leaving, practically running down the corridor to the practice room where my mother and grandmother are waiting.

Before walking in the large dance practice room, I collect myself, forcing out whatever grace I have left in me. I walk in slowly, my back straight, and my mother plays the bright lights glare at me as I position myself to start a dance.

I lose myself within the music, escaping with the beat of the chimes in the music. I_t___ feels like pure bliss just to do nothing dance__, I think as I take out my fan to dance with.

Finishing the song, I breathe heavily, sweat trickling down my face, my eyes bright. My mother claps and my grandmother joins in.

"Well done." My mother says, majestically.

I nod, "Thank you."

Practice was over and I went to my room, remembering Rima is there. I stepped into my room feeling refreshed from dancing.

"Sorry I took so long, Rima-chan!" I say cheerfully in a soprano voice, she gets up from lying on the floor when she sees me.

"Finally. What were you doing anyway?"

"Oh, nothing. Just some chores my mother wanted me to do." I say, quickly and easily. "The rain has stopped, by the way. So I can walk you home now. Just wait a minute for me to get changed."

"Okay, " she says, walking out of my room, into the vast hallway.

I start changing as soon as I hear the door click. I slip out of my kimono and fold it, wiping off my make-up with make-up remover and undid my ponytail before tugging on a hoodie and jeans. I put the sweaty clothes in a pile on my bed, making a mental note to put it to wash later before opening the door of my room once again, as I slip on my glasses.

"H..How did you get changed that quickly?" Rima stares at me incredulously as she chokes out words, staring at me with a raspy voice.

"Oh, I'm used to switching quickly. It's no big deal.." I say nonchalantly with my normal voice. Being at home made me more comfortable to say things.

"Ah...but..." I hear Rima saying very softly, I wonder she realized she was talking.

"C'mon, Ri-ma-chan!~" I singsong her name, grabbing her hand and pulling her along as I grin at her. The rain stopped and I was going to walk her home.

"Nagihiko. Are you still worried about the whole dancing thing?" Rima asks, skeptically.

__Is she going to notice that too? No...she notices everything.__

I let go of her hand, looking at the ground and lie anyway.

"No. What are you talking about, Rima-chan?" I say.

****Slap!****

My face is facing the wall and my cheek is stinging.

__W-what just happened?__

I stand there in shock, my eyes wide before finally lifting a hand to touch my left cheek.

"Stop it. Stop lying to me. I know when you're lying, Nagihiko. And it hurts. Why don't you trust me? Your dancing is good. I was watching you dance there. You're amazing. When you were dancing in that room, you could see that dancing makes you happy. Don't dance for anyone else... That's stupid. Dance for yourself. And.. You're... You're a better girl than I could ever be. So.. just.. stop worrying!" Rima yells at me. She then walks in front of me, past me.

__Did I just get lectured?__

Rima never ceases to surprise me and it takes a few moments for me to react.

"Rima-chan." I say in a soft voice, edging towards my wimpy side. She stops on her tracks.

"What is it?" She says without turning around and I become nervous.

"...Thank you."

I really am thankful, Rima's lecture helped me understand so much. I have hope.

The rest of the walk to Rima's was silent, but my thoughts were brewing.

__I haven't lost yet. I'm going to try harder than ever to win Amu's heart.__

.-.-.-.-.

Throughout the year, somehow Rima and I became closer until I went from sitting alone to hanging out with her and Yaya.

It is Graduation and I am truly glad I met Rima. I look around and see many people crying but chuckle when I see Rima looking at them like they are idiots.

"How about we take a picture?" I ask Rima and Yaya.

"Okay! Nagi and Rima-chi pose and Yaya'll take the picture" Yaya exclaims, excitedly. On her command, Rima and I link arms, but I have to bend down uncomfortably to be even with Rima's height.

"Smile, Rima-tan!" Yaya yells.

"Why? There's nothing funn-" I cut of Rima by using my thumb and index finger to force her lips into a smile. I faced the camera, grinning and Yaya grinned back at me.

****Click!****

Rima glared at me.

"Oi! Nagihiko!" Rima scowls, walking over to look at the picture. "I look horrible!" she whines.

I walk over to see the picture too, barely holding the picture out of Rima's grasp.

"I don't think so," I say, " You look pretty in this."

Her face immediately turns red. I think I made her mad.

"W-Well... You don't look as stupid as usual in that!" Rima tells me and breathe a sigh of relief that's she's not mad before laughing.

"Oh! I made Rima-chan blush!" I tease her and she becomes redder as Yaya cheers.

"Rima-tan has a crush! Rima-tan has a crush!" Yaya chants, but I stare at her oddly.

__A crush? On who?__

"Sh-shut up! No I don't, Yaya!" Rima screams stomping off, glaring at us. I feel as if Rima had shot daggers at me. She really does have a fearsome glare. I shudder.

"Wait, Rima-chan!" I call, trying to make her come back.

"Yaya and Nagi were only joking!" Yaya adds but Rima still doesn't look back.

I raise my hand and scratch my skull in confusion.

"I don't get it," I say to Yaya.

She facepalms.

.-.-.-.-.

__High School...__

On a hot summer morning, I trudge my way to a barber shop that I always avoid like a plague. I ruffle my long hair with my right hand and stare inside the shop. I tug on my hair, and then let go, reaching up to push open the door. My hand hesitates right before touching the door, but I reach out and push it open anyway.

The door jingles open and the barber shop is filled with morning sunlight. Not knowing what to do, I just stand there dumbly for a few seconds before an employee comes over to me.

"Haircut?" he asks while grinning.

"U-uh yeah." I say.

I look at his name tag, Hoshino, as he guides me over to a chair. I sit down gracefully, my long, violet hair flowing around. I still not sure if I was ready to part with my long locks.

"Let's get you lookin' cool, shall we?" Hoshino says and all I can do is numbly nod, as I lay aside my red-rimmed glasses.

****Snip. Snip.****

I feel my head get lighter and my hair falling down into my lap. When I finally open my eyes, I give myself a good long look.

.-.-.-.-.

"You actually look like a guy!" Amu exclaims. I bumped into her on the morning of my first day of High School.

"Haha," I say, flushing, "Thanks!"

We chat aimlessly and I smile gently. Tadase appears and Amu goes off with him, but before Tadase leaves, I make my declaration of war.

"I...I love her."

"Yeah. I'll look forward to fighting with you, Nagi," Tadase smiles

"Oi! Tadase! Hurry up!" Amu yells, already far away.

Even for the new me, my chances of success are looking pretty grim, and I send a tiny request to the heavens to help me. I won't give up.

.-.-.-.-.

I walk down the first-year hall, trying to find my classroom. I hear whispering around me and many girls are staring but I tilt my head at them in wonder. I do not understand why they are looking at me, it's just a haircut.

I reach up to push up my trusty red-rimmed glasses that I've had for seven years, but when my hand touches my face, I realize I'm not wearing them anymore. It will take me a while to get used to it.

"G-Good morning..." I stutter as I push open the doors of my classroom. I run through my shorter hair in nervousness. Everyone turns to look at me and I shift uncomfortably. I walk over to a desk near Rima, happy we are placed in the same class again, and sit down. I hear murmuring in the air, but I try to ignore it. "Good morning, Rima-chan!" I say, smiling brightly at her.

"Morning," she says, resting her face in her palm, lips turning upward into a small, bright smile.

As if on cue, the teacher walks in, silencing us, and welcomes us to high school and does other formalities.

As soon as break starts, I get up from my seat, hoping to find Kukai somewhere. I look at Rima to invite her to come along, but she is still staring out the window thoughtfully and I think it will be best not bother her. I walk quickly out of the room, going to the courtyard, but before I can start looking for any of my second-year friends, I get surrounded by girls.

"You look so cute!" one says.

"Ne, ne, can I touch you hair?" another asks.

"..Er...S-sure, thanks, I suppose." I stutter out and a few girls squeal and swoon. I sweat-drop.

In the corner of my eye, I see Rima walking by, expecting her to say hi, I brighten up and raise my hand in a greeting.

But she turns away and I feel like I've lost something.

__Is she okay? She seems a bit off.__

.-.-.-.-.

"Bada balance!" says the class-clown during class while the teacher was out to quickly grab some files.

"It's BALA BALANCE, you fool!" I'm startled at the yell that is coming from besides me. I stare at Rima, not sure if the yell came from her.

__After all, she never yells about stupid things like this.__

"Um." I manage to say, but Rima doesn't hear me.

"Bala Balance! Bala balance!" she giggles while putting her arm in a curve above her, stand on one foot. After a few more poses, she freezes. I see the mortified look on her face as the class stares at her in silence and she runs out the class.

I smile, it's such a Rima thing to do. I get up from my seat and run after her. I find her in a secluded corner of the hall, hugging her knees and burying her face into it, and I stop in front of her, trying to catch my breath.

"Rima-chan. Are you okay?" I heave out, still panting. She shakes her head in response and I see her face getting red in the small gap between her legs. I take a deep breath and say, "I didn't know that you liked gags."

"I love gags! Gag manga is my life! Got a problem with that?" She tells me defiantly, lifting her head up from between her knees.

"No. It was... cute, you know. The Bala Balance gag," I say truthfully, smiling at her. "Rima-chan, everyone liked it. And thought it was cute. They just.. didn't expect it. That's all." I console her and she hugs her legs tighter.

"I'm not going back there." mumbles Rima.

"Come on, Rima-chan. Please?" I try coaxing her, wishing I could twirl with my hair nervously, but it was short now.

"...Fine," she gives in and I grin.

Rima hasn't changed.

.-.-.-.-.

__I haven't talked to Rima for awhile__, I thought. It's been nearly a month now. I sit on the grass during lunch with Amu, Kukai, Tadase and Utau. I listen to Kukai talking about the latest soccer game, but I don't really understand what he is talking about. My attention is focus on Amu. Tadase is trying to get her to try some of his lunch. I look away, telling myself I should confess soon.

"I need to go help the teacher clean up his study, I promised," I tell them all after finishing my lunch.

"Okay! See you Nagi!' Amu brightly smiles and I can't help but smile back.

"Bye!" I say to them all before running inside the school building, hoping not to bump into girls who wanted, for some reason, take pictures with me.

When I make inside the study, the teacher isn't there and I just grab a broom to start sweeping the dust out. I open the window for fresh air and figure I should start sweeping from the outside first. As I walk out, I see Rima. She's leaning against the wall opposite of me, sighing dejectedly.

"What's wrong, Rima-chan?" I say as soon as I see her.

"O-Oh, well I was trying to find s-someone."

"Who? Maybe I could help?" I ask.

"I was trying to find you," my eyes widen in shock.

__What? Why?__

"What do you need, Rima-chan?" I say, the word leaving my mouth before I'm ready.

"Agh. Well. Um.. You see.. I.. I... Forgot what the chemistry homework was!" Rima exclaims.

"Oh," I say, feeling lighter, "It was to research jellyfish and find out what is in their stingers, Rima-chan."

"T-Thank you."

"Yeah. No problem,' I say, as she walks away and I go back to sweeping out the dust on the floor. The dust flies up and I cough in the dust.

After coughing, I start walking again, only to trip over thin-air.

Some things never change.

.-.-.-.-.

The following day, I rack up the nerve to try to confess to Amu. After school, I quickly head to Amu's classroom. Only Tadase and Amu are in there.

__Okay... this is it. I just need to wait for Tadase to leave.__

I listen to them talk and Amu stuttering, Tadase listening and smiling.

"U-um, this may be sudden, b-but...I like you!" Amu says to Tadase.

Suddenly, my world is crashing down and tears fall, dripping down my cheek.

__She loves Tadase...__

I turn away from the classroom.

__Congrats to you, first love of mine.__

I'm running down the hall, crying.

__This whole love-struck thing was all just someone's hopeless, pipe dream, right?__

I pant, wiping my tears from my face, making my way to the shoe lockers.

__For giving me a taste of true-love, I want to say "Thank you."__

I'm still running through the hallway and I yell, " I love you!" Sending the feelings out with all my might.

__Good-bye, first love of mine.__

I finally make it to the shoe-lockers, face stained with tears.

Rima is standing there, hands behind her back. I force a smile.

"Oh, hello, Rima-chan," I say, waiting a few beats.

Rima nods, "Uhm."

"I got dumped."

I scratch my behind my head nervously as I see Rima's face fill with sorrow. She takes a step toward me.

"I like you!"

I smile a real smile this time. "It's okay, Rima-chan. You don't have to comfort me."

As the words leave my mouth, a lone tear slips.

* * *

><p><strong>|Note: Well done to KiMi! This is way better than the first one! I can honestly say that I squealed and cried. NAGIHIKO, YOU IDIOT. Anyway, Hello everyone. Jo, the writer of the first chapter, and KiMi's beta here! We're gonna do another collab very soon, on KiMi's profile, because we love HoneyWorks way too much. We hope you enjoy the second, better-written part! We'll be back soon! Ciao!~ |<strong>


End file.
